La historia de la pluma
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: ¡TRADUCCIÓN! Historia original de B C Daily autora de Commentarius / A los treze años el padre de James de compro a su hijo una pluma Scrivenshaft original con la esperaza que le ajudara a madurar y a estudiar. Que bien encaminado iba el señor Potter.


**Bueno, esto es una traduccion basada el la historia Original en Ingles de B C Daily (conocida por escrivir Commentarius en FanFicion) por lo que la historia no me perteneze es de B C Daily que uso el mundo de Harry Potter usado por J.K. Rowling (aka la rica britanica) asi que lo unico que es mio es el esfuerzo de traducir frase por frase. Es una traduccion por la que yo no gando nada, solo la diversion de hacerla. **

**Algo que es mio son los errores ortográficos. Soy de meter la pata. cuando lo escribo yo lo veo bien pero luego no lo e escrito como pensaba que lo había escrito. Y el catalán no ayuda mucho que que compartimos sonidos pero no como se transcriben. Por no mencionar los acentos. Así que ya sabéis. **

**Espero que os guste y que os paséis tanto pot mi perfil como por el de B C Daily. En mi perfil e dejado el link de su pagina y de la historia original. Decirla a ella tambien si os gusta la historia y mi traduccion. y si creeis que teneis suficiente nivel de Ingles leer sus trabajos mas largos. Recomiendo mucho Commentarius. Es genial! Lo traduciria si no fuera tan largo. El tiempo no es gratis.**

**Espero que disfrutéis esta historia.**

* * *

_**LA HISTORIA DE LA PLUMA**_

* * *

Para el decimotercer de James su padre le regaló la nueva edición de las originales plumas Scrivenshaft. Auto proporcionándola de tinta de fina escritura de pluma de fénix. Un último intento del mayor de los Potter para sacar el potencial escolar de su hijo, aunque no tuvo éxito. James continuo con sus actos imprudentes y sin preocupaciones con su nueva edición limitada de una Scrivenshaft original con tinta automática, de punta fina. Una pluma de fénix sin tropezones.

Aun así, James sentía apego por su pesada pluma vieja. Era el único utensilio de escritura que hacía que su letra fuera mínimamente legible, algo que sus profesores apreciaban. Era impresionante, pero no ostentoso. Años después él le daría a esa pluma nueva valor por ser la cosa que encendió la chispa de su relación.

Pasó una mañana a finales de Enero de su sexto año, justo cuando Transfiguraciones iba a empezar. Llámalo destino o suerte, pero McGonagall había decidido empezar el trimestre con mano dura asignando asiento a cada alumno. James intentó no mostrarse muy irritado cuando Lily funcia el ceño mientras se sentaba con a su lado, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado. No sabía porque, pero ella siempre hacia un espectáculo de su desagrado por él. No, su dinámica no era perfecta, pero no como antes. Había parado de preguntarle para salir tanto como solía y ella había parado de poner mala cara cada vez que el entraba en la habitación, los dos se las apañaron para convivir en harmonía. La verdad sea dicha, los dos tenían más en común de lo que admitían. Él lo sabía y ella lo sabía, así que ¿Por qué insistir en pretender lo contrario? James no podía entenderlo, pero el sabia que pasar barias horas sentado a su lado podría resolver el misterio.

Pero esta mañana James no pensaba que iba a tener la oportunidad para continuar con su puzle porque Lily no se molesto en presentarse. Cinco minutos de la lectura de McGonagall. Diez minutos. Quince minutos. Y seguía sin haber Lily. Cuando ya habían pasado veinte minutes de la clase la puerta se abrió con un chasquido mostrando a Lily Evans que entraba a través del portal abierto.

– Lo siento profesora – se disculpo dirigiéndose a un pupitre del centro del aula. Callo sentándose con las mejillas rojas y mechones de su pelo rojo cayendo por encima de su cara. Su falda estaba más puesta y un calcetín enrollado al final de sus piernas. James no pudo evitar sonreír y la gente reír antes de que McGonagall aclarada la garganta antes de continuar. Lily se encogió en su asiento intentando esconder la vergüenza rebuscando entre sus cosas. Incluso si James no hubiera estado observando de cerca se habría dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien cuando sus hombros parecieron quedado paralizados y su búsqueda se hubiera hecho más frenética.

James izo una rápida lista mental de lo que ella ya tenía sobre su mesa: pergaminos, el libro de texto, la tinta.

Casi sin pensar James cogió si pluma de edición limitada de Scrivenshaft con auto tinta, fina escritura y pluma de fénix y se la tendió a Lily. Ella levanto la mirada ante el movimiento y el empezó a buscar en su cartera para coger otra pluma.

Lily le miraba sin comprender. El señalo a pluma con la cabeza y luego a los pergaminos de Lily. Al momento ella asintió también cogiendo la pluma. Pero en vez de girarse Lily se inclino hacia su mesa y empezó a escribir en el pergamino de James.

_Gracias_, ella escribió.

Las palabras flotaron de sus manos con facilidad por la fina escritura de la pluma permitiendo una curva grácil en la S final. Estaba claro que ella no esperaba esa facilidad al escribir. Lily parpadeo mirando a la pluma con sorpresa y sonrió.

Casi al final de la clase James esta sinceramente intentando estar atento y tomar apuntes mientras McGonagall seguía hablando cuando sintió un golpecito en su en su mano derecha. Mirando hacia abajo dio un trozo de pergamino con una simple línea en escrita en el.

_L: ¿Que tipo de pluma es esta?_

James sonrió, dejando de lado sus apuntes rápidamente empezó a escribir.

_J: Una__edición limitada de Scrivenshaft con auto tinta, fina escritura y pluma de fénix._

_L: Parece un trabalenguas._

_J: Fue un regalo de cumpleaños._

_L: ¿En enero?_

_J: Hace años.__Cuando cumplí trece._

_L: ¿Te ha durado tanto?_

_J: Es una pluma buena._

_L: ¿Te importa si la uso el resto de las clases de esta mañana?_

_J: Mientras me la devuelvas._

_L: Lo haré._

Ella acabo la última nota con una carita sonriente que parecía sonreír de verdad a James de una forma muy animada.

A pesar de eso, Lily no le devolvió la pluma a James después de las clases. Ni siquiera más tarde después de que todas las clases terminaran. A la mañana siguiente cuando estaban de lado a lado en Transfiguraciones Lily le regalo un trozo de pergamino antes de que él pudiera articular palabra.

- ¿Que es esto? – pregunto.

Lily se encogió de hombres casualmente mientras se sentaba en su asiento.

Desenvolviendo el pergamino James vio que era un dibujo grafico de el aula de Historia de la Magia con líneas negras e inteligentes toques para las sombras. A pesar de ser solo un sketch tenía todo lujo de detalles.

- ¿Tu has dibujado esto? – pregunto James señalando el dibujo de Lily. Ella asintió. – Es genial.

- Tengo otro – comento ella sonriendo. – De la clase de Hechizos, pero no está terminado aun.

- ¿Lo terminaras?

- Depende.

- ¿En que?

- ¿Puedo usar tu pluma un día mas?

James alzo una ceja.

- ¿Estas intentando robar mi pluma, Evans?

- No _robar_. La tomo prestada – Lily saco el objeto en cuestión fuera de su bolsa y empezó a juguetear con pluma. – Te podrás quedar con el dibujo como seguro de que te la devuelvo. Mañana podemos intercambiar.

- ¿Qué se supone que tengo de hacer con un dibujo?

- No lo sé. Cuélgalo en tu habitación o algo. Esta noche puedes mirarlo hasta dormirte.

- Prefiero desnudos.

- ¿Te estás ofreciendo como modelo?

James la miro por un momento.

- ¿Estas flirteando conmigo?

McGonagall entro en el aula caminando hacia el frente para empezar la clase.

- ¿Me dejas la pluma hoy? – pregunto Lily.

James intento contener su sonrisa.

- Solo porque me has dejado decir la palabra _desnudo_ sin pegarme.

Lily se rió y se giro hacia McGonagall para prestar atención.

A pesar del plan, Lily no le devolvió la pluma a James el día siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente. Lo contrario. Cada día el recibía un nuevo dibujo y otra excusa. Los dibujos iban desde grandes elaboraciones como la primera obra a simples símbolos y formas. Con las excusas era igual. Algunas tenían mucha lógica, un verdadero discurso de su necesidad pro la pluma, y otras apenas podían ser llamadas excusas por el poco sentido que tenían. Pero cada día, bueno o malo, James acababa colgando un dibujo más en su colección de su habitación y su pluma de auto tinta, fina escritura y pluma de fénix pasaba otro día en manos de Lily Evans.

Hasta que un día, el día del cumpleaños de James, de pronto ella le devolvió la pluma.

- Aquí tienes – dijo ella antes del desayuno. – Cógela. Me ha fallado.

- ¿Qué te ha fallado? – pregunto James mirando a la pluma en sus manos. –¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sigo intentando dibujar algo, pero no me sale bien. La culpa es de la pluma.

- ¡No es culpa de la pluma! – exclamo James indignado por el ataque a su pluma. – Tal vez necesites más inspiración.

- ¿Inspiración?

- Si.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Si – repitió el.

Lily pareció pensárselo unos segundos, y antes de que James pudiera decir algo ella elimino toda distancia entre los dos en busca de sus labios. Completamente sorprendido James apenas podía entender lo que acababa de pasar cuando Lily ya se había separado del. Sin decir palabra ella cogió de su mano la pluma que el sujetaba con poca fuerza.

- Supongo que tienes razón **–**comentó. – De pronto estoy inspirada.

Ella se giró y empezó a caminar por el corredor como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero en el último momento le miro por encima de su hombro y le sonrió.

- Feliz cumpleaños James – dijo.


End file.
